ladygagafandomcom-20200222-history
The Fame (album)/Release
The album was revealed to have a fall release early in 2008. However, the album was released earlier in select countries. The fall date was confirmed to be XYZ. Title and artwork The name of the album was revealed simultaneously with the release of "Just Dance" in April of 2008. The artwork was revealed on July 26, 2008 via her official website. The photoshoot for the album cover took place on XYZ with photographer Warwick Saint. However, after a session with Pieter Henket in May, Gaga asked to use these photographs instead. Tracklist and release history : Don't forget... Many formats, digital, USB, vinyl and even a cellphone special card. Include the Japan pressing with the special cover + UK cardboard slipcase. '' The track listing of "The Fame" was intended to have a different song for the eighth track on each different localized version: "Money Honey" on the Canadian version, "Starstruck" on the US version, and the European release, "Vanity". However, she later released a revised edition with a modified track listing in the US on October 28, 2008 and in some countries where the album had not yet been released. A third version was released in Ireland and the UK on January 9 and 12, 2009, with a few further modifications to the track listing. Gaga explained that she wanted to include new track because some of her fans had already the album for over 5 months when it was released with a third and last tracklist change in the United Kingdom in January of 2009. US and international edition Release history x Canadian and original international edition Release history Lady Gaga mentioned that they rush-produced this edition due to the release date that was moved up. The booklet was slightly different than the other release with some different photos used and the misprints on some lyrics. For example, the chorus of "Poker Face" reads: "She's goy me like nobody" instead of "She's got me like nobody". The ending of "LoveGame" is different and the introduction on this version of "Money Honey" is longer than on other releases. The Canadian release had a Jewel Box while the other release had a Super Jewel Box. Table UK, Irish, and Japanese edition Limited edition USB drive This edition is a special 2 GB USB Key (about 700mb used for the content). The content include 24 mp3 tracks at 256 kbps CBR, 4 music videos ("Just Dance" to "Eh, Eh (Nothing Else I Can Say)"), some pictures (digital single covers and promotional photos) and a digital copy of The Fame booklet. The USB Key is 70 mm x 48.5mm and 11mm thick. ThumbGrid |} Booklet :The gallery below is a digital copy of the "Special Edition" booklet.. BOG_013.png|Start of The Fame Booklet (© 2008 Pieter Henket) BOG_014.png|Lyrics to "Just Dance" (© 2008 Pieter Henket) BOG_015.png|Lyrics to "LoveGame", "Paparazzi", "Poker Face" BOG_016.png|Lyrics to "Eh, Eh (Nothing Else I Can Say)" (© 2008 Candice Lawler ) BOG_017.png|Lyrics to "Beautiful, Dirty, Rich", "The Fame", "Money Honey" BOG_018.png|''For a Moment'' by Joanne Germanotta (© 2008 Pieter Henket) BOG_019.png|Lyrics to "Starstruck", "Boys Boys Boys", "Paper Gangsta" BOG_020.png|Lyrics to "Brown Eyes", "I Like It Rough", "Summerboy" BOG_021.png|(© 2008 Warwick Saint) BOG_022.png|Credits BOG_023.png|Thank you BOG_024.png|(© 2008 Pieter Henket) Along the songs lyrics, For A Moment by late Joanne Germanotta is printed. Personnel *Executive Producer — Vincent Herbert (Streamline Records) *Artists and repertoire (A&R) — Vincent Herbert & Martin Kierszenbaum (Cherrytree Records) *Co-Executive Producers — Rob Fusari and RedOne for Kon Live *Management — Troy Carter and Leah Landon for THE CO-OP *Mastering — Oasis Mastering (Burbank, CA) by Gene Grimaldi *Production Coordinator — Lisa Einhorn-Gilder *A&R Coordinator — Andrea Ruffalo and Vicki Boyd *A&R Admin — Jennifer Paola *Marketing Director — Dyana Kass *Photography — Pieter Henket *Additional photography — Candice Lawler and Warwick Saint *Design — Liam Ward Liner notes : The Deluxe Edition of The Fame have altered liner notes, changes are in bold. Name with a * were removed in the new version. A poem for Joanne For all the words you could not say I promise they’ll be mine, The one you meant to marry J I promise I will find And when your brother calls for me I promise I will come, Cause when I feel that I may break You heart, it makes mine strong”–Stefani Joanne Germanotta Related releases Table Notes *Clean track listing / format.. *Move more content and see how it impact the flow. *Faire une ligne vide de couleur pour expliquer le bonus dans le tableau plutôt que de les avoir séparer? *Ou garder tel que et trouver plus tard! ;)